1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyeglass frames and, more particularly, to an eyeglass frame assembly configured to alternatively accommodate lenses of different curvatures and is designed so that an inner frame preinstalled with optical lenses or sunglass lenses can be buckled to or unbuckled from an eyeglass frame through a fast and convenient operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Allowing for replacement of lenses by users, currently many glasses are designed with lens fast installing/removing mechanisms so that users can easily and safely replace lenses by themselves in order to satisfy their different needs without the concern of breaking the lenses or the eyeglass frames during operation.
The conventional installing/removing mechanisms for lenses mostly involve directly fixing lenses of a predetermined function to an eyeglass frame having its periphery fittingly holding the lenses or inserting optical lenses for correcting vision to an auxiliary frame and then bulking the auxiliary frame to an inner side of an eyeglass frame that has been combined with a sunglass lens, thereby providing the required sunglass lenses or optical lenses to the user.
However, for performing the foregoing approach and thereby replacing lenses, the user has to use his/her fingers to hold the lenses to be installed and pull the lenses to be removed, so the lenses are likely to be smudged with fingerprints, and need additional cleaning. Furthermore, the foregoing auxiliary frame carrying optical lenses cannot be fixed to and positioned on an eyeglass frame unless the eyeglass frame is provided at its inner side with corresponding clamping devices. This poses a problem that such an auxiliary frame carrying optical lenses has to be configured according to the eyeglass frame it is to be attached to, and different eyeglass frames may require different configurations of auxiliary frames, making the conventional approach inconvenient.